The Dark
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: <html><head></head>In the shadows they lurked watching every move we made and they remained hidden... Until now! Being dragged into the light they find themselves being friends with former enemies and fighting some enemy they never expected. For the dark shall be dragged into the light where a decision is to be made join up or not. Contains NaLu, JeRza and GrUvia with minor GaLe and other couples. AU</html>


**A/N: Here we have it, the new and improved The Dark. It's much darker than the previous one but I think that it is much more enjoyable. To any new readers welcome, I hope you guys enjoy it and to any readers of the previous The Dark... I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS! **

**P.S. To all former readers – The mythical ones might have changed.**

**Couples: NaLu, JeRza, GrUvia and minor GaLe**

**I'm having writers block on how to start the next chapter so if you have any ideas you can PM me.**

**Don't forget to review, follow and**** favorite****. I hope everybody enjoys this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will as it is the property of**** Hiro Mashima****. ****If I did own it GrUvia and NaLu would've been cannon since Phantom Lord… **

**Chapter 1: Aphotic Past**

"_**Ignore the black and empty void**_

_**Where once a soul reclined,**_

_**And swirling whirlpools of a manic mind**_

_**Crave for your sustenance."**_

_**Kiss of the Vampire – Thomas VaughanJones**_

A scene witnessed by only the moon and the shadows of the night; as the aphotic lurked around dark corners waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The wind sending a soft execrable melody into the night as it ruffled the dark trees lining the parks and took corners; a chill running down the spine of those brave enough to roam the dark streets at such a late time. But alas another sound was heard as heels clicked on stone floors, the brisk movement not escaping the roaming eyes of the aphotic.

He watched her from atop a pillar, his shape looking like no more than a shadow in the dark of night. You could say he was from the shadow realm, although he would not deny it he would claim that it wasn't actually another realm. Instead he would explain it to you as a group of people who remained hidden because they were different then us; they lived under other laws and saw themselves higher than any law made by man. They themselves have seen much more than any known man and have witnessed the rise and fall of kings; they were the dark that humans feared… and rightly so he thought as he watched the girl running in the night.

Her hair was tied into a neat bun, very fashionable for the time, with some of the golden brown hair hanging loose next to her heart shaped face and framing it. He supposed her age was no more than 19 and he could see, although he was very far, that her green eyes were filled fear of that which she couldn't see… and rightly so he thought nodding as he thought of a man who lived in London and believed himself to be a warlock, named Jack the Ripper. But he was in Fiore, although there were men just like Jack… and the real scary ones.

He saw as she picked up her cotton gown to increase her speed, but she had a tight corset on so the action was somewhat useless as she had difficulty breathing. As she ran he watched as she stumbled on an uneven stone making her tumble to the ground hands first. He gave a deep chuckle as she did so, but soon he stopped when she sat up and looked at the blood covering her pale hands. The blood which filled his senses with an uncontrollable urge to go down there fast as fangs started to appear in his mouth. His usually emerald eyes darkened to a deep scarlet (which almost looked brown) and he felt the urge taking over every part of his being.

Deciding to take action he turned himself into a bat, the feeling of the transformation feeling like nothing more that the prickling of a steady stream of water on your skin, before he descended down to where she was currently trying to get up. The action becoming all the more difficult for her as her dress was uncomfortable, unlike the dresses women wore when he was born. Loose material woven out of wool as the kings increased their taxes to hold more balls and send more men on crusades.

He transformed himself into his human form a few steps away from her before he walked up to her as she groaned trying desperately to get up from the floor but her hands paining so much she couldn't push herself up. He walked up to her and held out a hand to her smiling widely as he spoke to her.

"Why miss do you not know how dangerous it is to be out here at this late hour?" he asked as she placed her hand in his and let him help her up; the blood on her hand making his skin prickle with excitement all over when it touched his skin.

"I could ask you the same thing dear sir." She said as snarky as possible while she straightened her dress and looked straight into his eyes; which sadly had not returned to normal. But she would not know if he had something other than dark brown eyes. "Why sir that is a peculiar tattoo you have above and under your right eye, and I didn't know people could have blue hair."

"Oh I am not the only one…" he said leaving her the opportunity to fill in her name which he could only wonder as to what it was. He honestly did not really care but it was only polite and he could not very well attack her randomly. He wasn't part of the creatures that did something so impersonal; his kind preferred personal which was also why they could get victims easier.

"Rosette Hating." she said bowing to him and showing him that she was a lady, but he really didn't care what her status was. He was not picky about his… supper or perhaps victims whichever he preferred at the time… They could be of any status as long as they had scarlet blood in their veins; he loved that word: Scarlet. He always loved the color so it was only natural that he loved the word, right?

"I am Jellal Fernandes, at your service mam." he said bowing to her and looking at her at the side of his face, but more specifically the blood on her face where she had touched it when he bowed. Blood always seemed to make him like an animal and he made a hissing sound as his fangs once again appeared ready for the intake.

"What was that?" Rosette asked as he quickly straightened himself and his jacket, a red and black cape hanging behind him. He quickly looked in her eyes again trying to concentrate on her instead of her blood even if the smell was intoxicating.

"I was just asking if I could accompany you to your home, it is dangerous for a woman to be out alone, no?" he said holding out his arm for her to hook into which she did happily. He could hear her heart beat increasing making him excited, his plan was working again and he would have a feast that night.

"I would love to…" Rosette said hooking her arm in his and putting her other hand on his arm, almost to show possession of the man next to her. Looking around he saw many more members of the dark looking at him but with one look they understood she was his to feast upon, because it also was his turf was it not?

**XXXXX**

The moon blinded his sight and all his actions became those of the night. Running around and tearing rabbits and horses limb from limb was also one of the things the moon made him do and if a person were to come in his way he would at least try to withhold it… That is if they did not provoke him. He did not eat human like some silly folk lore suggested that was only silly people trying to explain the attacks when it was they who upset his kind and they had to attack.

Yes he did eat the rabbits and the horses but that was only during full moon when his hunger took over, but one thing always kept out was humans… Vampires could be friend or foe, always mattering what they did that night. Hurt his friend and you are a vampire and he would hurt you. Right at that moment it was full moon so he almost felt like he was in a trance yet in control as he ran.

He was a man cursed with lycanthropy and he knew that, it was his curse but it also stopped him from aging. It was true that against popular myth werewolves did not actually age but they were kind of allergic to silver… and transportation! Yes all of them gained the weakness at one point in their lives and he had it… first too. Then his friend Gajeel got it and then Sting and Rogue.

He ran between dark alleyways hiding when he heard a human to be near before taking off into the night again. Everything around him became like borderlines to the free spirit a werewolf had inside of it, the freedom he craved. If you did indeed spot him the only way you would even know it was him was because of a pink spot of fur on his back. Quite the complication to him actually as he was easier seen…

He hated Victorian Fiore (although it was not under English rule the people kept up with the fashions) as the Industrial Revolution was taking place there as well, which meant he had to hide more and unlike any vampire out there it was very difficult for a werewolf to hide as they were destructive… again especially him.

He ran in between alleys and let the moon, stars and the wind guide him… He knew the route by heart and he knew that he had to get to the place where the rest of the werewolves would be waiting. The only place they could howl and remain safe on a full moon. The scent of the pine trees being caught up in the air was like a relief to him. It was the scent that those with lycanthropy adored and lived to see. It was the scent they used as a calming method.

As he ran he saw a woman being guided by a man who had the scent of a vampire all over him, he took but a moment to feel sorry for her before he was off again. He could not feel sorry for a woman who had been caught by a vampire's snare; he would only feel sorry for a woman who was attacked by an incubus. He found them foul creatures, ones to be avoided at all costs.

Running past the scene he saw the clearing coming up which brought a smirk to his features; he'd beat the other werewolves now. Running a little bit faster he caught a familiar scent making him look to the side to see his fellow werewolf; Kurogane as he called him trying to overtake him. That could not be allowed so he jumped onto all for and started running, the wind blowing in his silky smooth fur behind him.

Stopping at the clearing he stood up again and smirked stroking his fur backwards as his toned chest was seen; he so won. Nobody could've beaten him there…

"Hello Natsu-san." A voice said making him look down to the little blue haired wolf girl looking up at him. "I've been waiting for a while now; where have you been?" the girl asked as he fell to his knees cursing the very ground he walked upon. Why couldn't he just for once be the responsible one? Why?

"We've been racing." A familiar voice said and he turned to growl at his friend Kurogane, better known as Gajeel Redfox. He couldn't believe that he was actually friends or even pack mates with the guy. He couldn't stand him and Gajeel always went on about how he'd find his eternal mate first. Unlikely with a girl like Wendy in their pack; she was responsible, sophisticated and everything he and Gajeel weren't.

"Guys…" Wendy sighed sitting on the ground with her tail wagging underneath her. "You guys know Igneel-san, Metallicana-san and Grandine will be upset if they found out you made a ruckus again."

"Nope, we only started racing in the clearing." Natsu said getting up again and showing his famous grin. "The only one who made ruckus tonight was a little vampire."

"Little?" Wendy asked her eyes sparkling. "You mean there might be another creature I can befriend who will always be young with me."

"No… he's actually older than me." Natsu said scratching the back of his head as he felt guilt manifesting itself in his stomach. He hated upsetting the small girl and so did everybody else; it was just how they worked. Nobody upset the other and they were a family; like no human had ever experienced.

"You guys are early again…" a cocky voice said making them turn around to see Sting and Rouge; the newer members of the pack. Natsu only smirked as he looked at them looking all sweaty and tired unlike him and Gajeel.

"And from where did you guys come?" Natsu asked scanning their appearances which looked rough; typical of when something happened like you were spotted. Which Natsu knew by experience…?

"Mating…" Sting said nonchalantly as he put his feet on top of a rock. "We just couldn't get away."

"Oh; so you guys enjoy each other's company that much." Gajeel smirked before he and Natsu fist pounded as Rouge and Sting looked at them horrified. Natsu knew that they were easy to get; like all of the werewolves actually. They were kind of gullible.

"No…" Sting said shaking his head horrified. "We have girlfriends; dumbasses."

"In this society it isn't polite to mate with a girl before marriage." A new voice said and the group turned to see Laxus Dreyar and Cobra coming out of the shadows; Laxus wearing his suit over his fur; with his top-hat and all. "Besides that would ruin their fathers place in society; I mean we are just discovering the wonders of technology."

"Some wonders." Sting scoffed picking up a pebble. "The humans are silly; they don't have magic like us. They even still use horses to drag corn machines around as they dig for the newest thing; metal."

"Be polite." Laxus said glaring at Sting. "You know not everybody has the luck of becoming one of us. Some people live normal lives; respect them"

Natsu only sighed sitting on his tail. Sometimes he wished that life was different; perhaps it would be one day…

**XXXXX**

She heard the rumors as she walked past the few people still out that late at night; she even heard it in the day… the rumors of lonely Juvia Lockser being a witch. Not that she could disagree though; it was a true as the day is light. But she was not an evil witch and all; she was just one of the aphotic. She could never age and she walked in the shadows; yet she was one of those who were seen. That meant she moved around a lot to escape people figuring it out; but that wasn't a problem to her. People disliked her; unless they could gain something of her.

Opening her old creaky cottage's door the lamps suddenly switched on at her arrival; like it always did. She smiled as she locked the door behind her and the many spider webs seemed to glow at her arrival as the spiders crawled down almost as if to greet her. She smiled putting down her ghost doll and stroking her black cat.

The smell of a boiling brew filled up her cabin as she moved to the upper stairs of her house to fetch a star's hair when she heard it. The scream of the past, the scream of the future, the scream of death, the scream of life, the scream of love, the scream of hate… the scream every aphotic creature desired to hear but at the same time hated to hear; it was the time when they would be seen by the people. It was the evening of Halloween; the evening when the hunters searched and the aphotic were to remain anywhere but inside.

Crushing the object which shone in her pale hand she picked up her broom and put on a dark blue gown. She needed to get out of her house before her magic came to take over the very walls and make the hunters see where she lived and what she was. Jumping on her broom she flew out the window and felt the magic inside her quicken her breath as a light blue liquid surrounded her body. The liquid was her magic and she knew it could hurt people if they were to see her.

Flying on her broom she felt her magic draining as she landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Every bone in her body ached and she felt the need to grab on to something just to take the pain away but if she were to do so she would hurt it or damage it. So she grabbed her thighs as her nails started digging into her skin making a red liquid rush out as she started yelling. The pain becoming unbearable as tears started streaming out of her eyes; water started rising from rivers and was dragged to her as she felt the water; her element; trying desperately to heal the wounds caused by her senses ripening.

"Help…" she begged as little rabbits and other small creatures gathered around her; looking at her with curiosity in their small eyes. The rabbits seemed to understand the message and they ran to fetch her a small goblet hidden within the world; the goblet contained a liquid that every witch needed to contain her magic before it exploded her body and Juvia needed it right then.

Soon the rabbits returned and placed the liquid in front of her. With shaking hands she grabbed onto the object and drank the liquid as fast as she could before she felt her heart rate return to normal and her blurred vision returning to normal. She supposed that was the curse of being a witch; the world itself didn't like the magic within you and every year the magic would try to take over. If it succeeded it would kill your body and float around trying to destroy the world like a vengeful spirit; that had only happened once when a magic containing the black plague cursed the society surrounding it.

The black magic had only been contained by an ancient witch who had given up her life and magic to save the world. After that stars had decided to help and every now and then a star would fall to live amongst humans. The star would be born a human but would become a star at the age of 21 from where it will protect the world using ancient good spirits called celestial beings to fight the black magic consuming aphotic and turning them villainous; these stars usually worked with a team of other aphotic who rose to fight the darkness. The latest team consisted of a star named Yukino; and two werewolves Sting and Rogue as well as their other allies. Juvia knew this.

Juvia picked up her broom and smiled at the animals; giving each of them a treat from her pouch and sending the water back to the rivers and streams. Walking away with her broom in hand she walked into a vampire who still had blood coated on his mouth; Juvia recognized him as Jellal Fernandes a vampire who only hunted when it was necessary and never killed. But neither did he turn others; he was too nice. He'd drink to his heart's content before setting his pray free.

"Jellal-san how good to see you" Juvia smiled walking back to the city as Jellal took his post beside her and walking with her. They were old friends and honestly they as well as Natsu Dragneel; a werewolf; usually traveled together when they moved. Natsu of course bringing his whole pack and friends with him…

"Was it you who was almost consumed with magic Juvia?" Jellal asked looking at her as a werewolf came beside them and transformed back into his pink haired human form; Juvia knew him to be Natsu Dragneel who just returned from his meeting.

"Yes; but the rabbits saved Juvia." Juvia admitted as Natsu and Jellal shook their heads obviously not happy with Juvia almost destroying herself.

"Juvia you know to get the liquid a week before Halloween; why didn't you?" Natsu asked grabbing Juvia and turning her towards him so that he could look in her eyes. Juvia knew Jellal, Natsu and another werewolf named Gajeel Redfox saw her as a younger sister and that they would be upset when she didn't do what she should. So she knew that lying would've been a better option but Natsu could always see when she lied.

"Juvia forgot." She admitted as Natsu and Jellal glared at her. Both obviously upset with her as she had almost brought death right to her and many humans' doorstep.

"Juvia we need to protect society; we are like guardians to humans from other aphotic and dark magic. We can't forget; you would do best to remember that." Jellal said as the three continued walking.

"Yes Jellal-san…" Juvia said looking down and sighing; sometimes she felt lonely and like she should have someone else in her life who should remind her of these things but who would do that for her?

**XXXXX**

"_**See how it gushes at the urging**_

_**Of my loving bite flowing like**_

_**Pretty ribbons through my veins**_

_**To join me at the center of my being **_

_**Where my aged and aching heart**_

_**Rejoices in renewal."**_

_**Kiss of the Vampire – Thomas VaughanJones**_

**END: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Done! Did you guys enjoy my new and improved first chapter of The Dark? I felt the werewolf part was to light; but don't worry I'll make it darker next time. Is there anything you guys don't understand? Feel free to ask and I'll try to make it clearer in later chapters. Next chapter will be the introduction of Gray, Lucy and Erza as well as more of the characters we have met. Oh and there will be a huge time skip; because this is like the back story and prequel part. **

**Oh yeah who should be Sting and Rogue's girlfriends? Readers choice!**

**Please leave me a little review and do favorite and follow. I want to know what you guys think.**

**LOVE - GROOVE**


End file.
